


It Makes a Sound Like Thunder, It Makes Me Feel Like Rain

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongdae breaks the news to Minseok
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	It Makes a Sound Like Thunder, It Makes Me Feel Like Rain

“I’m happy for you, Jongdae. Really I am. But I have to go, you’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Ok, ok! Hyung, I know you won’t be able to make it, but I really wish you could be there.”

Minseok swallows the lump in his throat. “Yeah, me too, Dae-yah,” he lies.

He ends the video call, turns his phone off and shoves it underneath his pillow so he won’t be tempted to pull it out and look at the online chatter. 

As proud as he is of Jongdae, right now Minseok doesn’t know which is worse: seeing all those happy fans congratulating the man he loves for marrying someone else and starting a family with her. Or all the ones hating and bashing on him, for something so simple as a basic human need, to love and be loved. 

He’s always known it will never be him. He’s always played the good hyung, the best friend. But it doesn’t change the fact that when he closes his eyes at night, the only face he sees is Jongdae’s. 

And when the first tears begin to slip free, he knows not even this will ever change that. 


End file.
